Agricultural machines in which an applicator is detachable from a chassis are known. For example, the Titan series floaters provided by CNH Industrial, such as the 3540 and 4540 floaters, provide a self-propelled chassis which may carry a separately detachable applicator. Having the applicator be detachable from the chassis provides several advantages, including most notably the ability to change agricultural operations while using the same vehicle. Examples of applicators which may be changed include storage tanks with sprayers, air boxes for distributing granular particles, and spinners for distributing granular particles.
In such arrangements, applicators are typically mounted to chasses either rigidly or semi-rigidly. Rigid mounts typically consist of a direct bolting which does not allow the applicator to move or flex independently from the chassis. Semi-rigid mounts typically consist of a bolt and spring arrangement which may allow limited movement or flex independently from the chassis. Whether rigid or semi-rigid, these types of mounts do not lend themselves to changing from one applicator to the next as quickly or easily as may be desired with certain types of chassis.